Along Came A Spider
by finfinesse
Summary: Transformers Prime: Airachnid and Megatron return from a mission to an unhappy Starscream. Some hinted Starscream/Megatron and Airachnid/Megatron.


***Disclaimer- I do not own the Transformers franchise and earn no profit from this.  
><strong>

****Author's Note- Sorry if I got a little silly towards the end again guys, just couldn't help myself! Feel free to R&R and thanks for reading.**

Tapping at the control panel with one claw, Starscream lazily entered in the coordinates for Megatron's spacebridge as his superior barked orders into his communicator. The mech glanced up at the monitor with the back of his hand propping up his chin, arching an eyebrow plate at the visual.

"Yes, yes."

He lulled scratchily back into the comm with a flick of his hand before typing in more digits, the screen casting a purple glow onto the Seeker's visage. Light shone on the contours of his faceplate in a way that made normally invisible scratches viewable. After Megatron's return from stasis, and after his punishment, there were some injures that could not be completely buffed away even with Knockout's "expertise".

"Do you need the coordinates again?"

Megaton bellowed impatiently into his intercom even after reciting the long set of numbers twice before. In all honesty the SIC was taking his own sweet time, not a bolt in his body feeling rushed. This was probably because Megatron wouldn't be returning alone. He had accompanied Airachnid on a short mission to collect an information report from the nearby energon mine. That wretched femme had an annoying way of worming her way into their leader's good graces. An ability Starscream just did not possess or understand. Consequently he wasn't much looking forward to their return.

"No."

The bot rasped back flatly while rolling his eyes, mocking his leader behind his back. His face twisted into a sour frown before sliding a finger across the touch-sensitive screen and activating the whining swirl of the space bridge.

"It's ready now, Master."

He said sweetly while wearing a cunning mask, that new bitter mood was reflected vaguely in those three syllables as he leaned away from the monitor. A hint of disobedience lurked underneath, playing dangerously. The Air Commander then gracefully walked towards the bridge's opening before crossing his ankles and putting his hands behind his back, awaiting the moment that the two of them would walk through the blueish tunnel and into the control room. And as suspected, Megatron's heavy steps echoed through the room within astroseconds with Airachnid soon behind him.

"Took you long enough, Starscream. Couldn't figure out how?"

She crooned with a deadly smirk while walking to the Seeker's side as Megatron passed them up and immediately started pushing buttons on the main screen. He gave her a silent, aggravated glance before turning towards the older Deception whom immediately spoke up.

"I asked for that spacebridge 15 Earth minutes ago, what were you doing?"

Megatron snarled though did not turn to face his SIC as he continued to examine the contents of the monitor.

"There were some... technical difficulties, mighty Megatron."

Starscream said quickly as his expression shifted from one of vexation to nervousness before hurriedly speaking up again. Something like regret washed over the mech as the he realized the possible ramifications and tried hard to cover it up with that candy-coated voice. Deceptive as always, the jet mused with distress as white irises darted around the red sea of his eyes and he forced a jittery smile.

"But that's besides the point, I meant to ask how the trip was Master?"

He cooed lovingly with that usually hoarse voice of his, trying to win some approval as he cautiously lingered closer to his leader. Though his thoughts voiced hair-trigger disgust at the gesture. Megatron merely glowered at the screen, that amethyst overcast covering his own helm now. Thousands of scrapes and nicks were now noticeable, his of which were not the result of punishment but instead the aftermath of several stellar-cycles of war.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Scarscream."

He grunted out the words in a low voice, though red optics were still glued to the display on the computer as larger fingers tapped deftly. Not long after the spacebridge closed with a whirring sound followed by a click.

"Hm, yes Starscream, stop changing the subject."

Airachnid echoed menacingly while sauntering up to the two and placing a hand on Megatron's shoulder. A gesture which sent a dagger of rage spiraling towards the automaton's heart, energon spilling from the wound in the form of a retort,

"You would be wise to watch your mouth Airachnid!"

Her commanding officer snapped, shaking hands pinned to his side.

"And your hands as well."

He hissed dangerously, unable to keep his mouth shut as his visuals quickly glanced at the feminine mit resting on Megatron's silver joint before flitting back to her face. Decepticons traditionally wore red optics though Starscream's were feeling pretty green at the moment. And the Femme-bot obviously noticed this as she removed her hand from their leader, eyes dancing around the Seeker's face with deep amusement.

"Oh? I didn't realize I was upsetting you."

She taunted out in her usual seductive voice while putting her hand down to her hip as if Starscream's outburst meant nothing to her though in reality she was intrigued. Was the 'venerable' Air Commander envious? She never would have thought the male to be...partial to Megatron. Immediately he growled bombastically in response before she could continue her thoughts. In fact he was just about ready to spill out more insults when Megatron spoke up with a guileful smirk.

"Don't mind him Airachnid,"

he started while closing the program and turning towards the pair.

"My Second in Command tends to get jealous easily."

Pushing past the two, the king of all Decepticons made his way down the room's aisle and towards the door which slid open for him, complying without complaint like everything else on this ship.

"Feh."

Starscream voiced a noise of agitation and Airachnid failed to hold back a bout of sultry laughter as both of them turned to watch their object of interest depart with tilted heads. And once the exit slid back to a close she turned to him with a jeering expression before purring.

"Nice aft, huh?"


End file.
